RED
by Isabelle.Ludwig
Summary: After her mother's death,Clove starts to feel lonely so she invites her best friends to live with her,Annie and Katniss,to fill the hole inside her heart,but it didn't work.Everytime she locked herself on her room,the hole was open d this hole could only be filled by one person,Cato. "Faster than the wind,passionate as sin" The summary sucks,but the story's better.
1. Prologue

**Hi!This is my first story so pleaaase tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Party. It was the only thing that Katniss thought about without hesitation, and that annoyed me a lot. Look, parties are good, when everyone is expecting for them. Imagine coming back from a brief visit to your mother's grave and find the house taken over by a bunch of drunk teenagers, some struggling to stand, some making out and some walking around with an alcohol breath right on your face trying to flirt with you.

Tragic, isn't? Well, that's how things have been working lately. My mom died with cancer on the lungs and left the house just for me. I was planning to live there on my own, but my best friends are the best friends ever and really wanted to get out of their parents' houses, so Annie Cresta and Katniss Everdeen came to live with me. It was nice, despite the fact that they're always throwing parties without asking me. In other words, they get the fun and I get the cleaning, it's PERFECT! (Please, notice my sarcasm)

Brookline, a small city on Boston, practically inexistent to 85% of the American population. Living in a small city has its ups and downs. Ups: You get to meet all the hot guys on your school. Down: News spread really fast.

Depending on the new, this could also be an up. The news spreading right now is about the new family that just moved to the city and has a bakery down the street I live on. The first time I actually saw them, I was counting coins to check if I had enough to buy flowers to my mom, and they parked the car in front of their bakery. I stopped, and out of curiosity, stared at them. A small woman got out of the car, followed by a tall and strong man with slightly gray hair. I began to wonder why the car is so great just to two people when the rear doors opened.

The first to get out was a tall, muscled, blond boy, he was looking at bakery in a really happy way. Then another muscled boy got out of the car, this one was taller than the first one and had light brown hair that reminded his mother's and his eyes were shimmering green and were focused on his cellphone screen. The last people to get out of the car made me lose my breath, literally. Just like the others, he was tall and muscled, but was kind of a mix of them all. He had broad shoulders and blonde hair like the first boy, but was probably as tall as the second one. And when he looked around, I noticed that his eyes were blue, but around the pupil, they were really green.

When I felt his eyes on me, I shivered. His eyes were clearly challenging and had touch of menace, but I didn't break the eye contact, I just stared at him. After a couple of seconds he shrugged and went into the bakery.

If it's a sin to spend the whole day thinking about a boy who you've barely met...Well, then I am going to hell.


	2. Chapter 1

**HI AGAIN!I'm sorry for the long wait, but school is being a bitch to me :( I'll try update this wednesday,i promise!Thanks to accio-divergent-mockingjays,theycallmemoriah, .215,cherrycolahoneykisses and the guest for the reviews!it really means a lot to me!Well,i'm talking to much,sorry,heres chapter 1.**

* * *

The alarm of my cell phone rang. I ignored it and turned around, groaning. Even with eyes closed and body relaxed, my subconscious was already aware. I got up and, without opening my eyes, I reached over to the desk and grabbed my phone. Again, the alarm clock rang, tickling the tips of my fingers.

I hate tickling. I unlocked the screen and threw it on top of the covers as I stood up and stretched, forcing my eyes open.

The dim light of the morning sun passed through the white curtain, leaving the rest of the room to white. I went there, where I discovered I had left the balcony open all night, which said that if some thief or sex maniac wanted to go, it was just jump on my balcony and take my iPhone and Apple computer that I busted my ass to get, and even abusing me. But i doubt that something that big would happen in Brookline.

I went to my bathroom, took a quick shower, changed and saw my stuff in my backpack. "Saw" is not a word that defines the situation, since I did not touch my backpack during break and I was still sleepy. The important thing was the paper and the pen.

I walked out of my room and saw Annie applying some light makeup. Who wakes up at six in the morning to apply makeup?! I woke up half past six just to be able to take my pajamas, have a coffee in the morning and look at that. I was almost down the stairs when I saw something new: The door of the room was open Katniss.

I turned my head and I went there. Everything neat and clean, oddly enough.

- Where's Kat? - I asked Annie.

- Gale is driving her to school Annie replied, admiring the result in the mirror.

- Didn't they break up? - I asked.

- Apparently not - Annie said, turning to me and smiling – Let's go?

I nodded my head while heading downstairs, filled a bowl with cereal and took the car keys on the key chain, going towards the car. Thank you Katniss for not being with us. At least the way to school was silent. No offense to my dear friend, but she would not shut up at any second.

Also, Annie was really helpful. If she thrown a party she would stay sober just to help me clean the house the next morning and work at night in an Internet cafe in the city center.

I work in a bookstore, which could not be better. I Iove the smell of books, and in my free time, I can just grab a book and read it. It was not much, but it was enough to pay all the bills.

Katniss already worked one day a week at Children's Buffet and all the money she earned went to anyone but herself, which is annoying. We're a group of three 16 years old girls and even then it's as if I was the mother, the eldest daughter Annie and Katniss, the rebel teen.

I threw my bag in the back seat and handed the bowl of cereal to Annie while I maneuvered the car and took the garage. Then, while driving, I was eating cereal and parked in a spot in front of the school.

Brookline High School. I've been studying there since I was 10, when my mother divorced from my father and moved to Brookline. After that, I never saw my father, but I did not miss him. My mother raised me well enough without anyone to help her.

I turned off the engine and looked out the car window. The same construction as always, with large brown brick, glass windows, pillars in Greek style and watch as old and traditional flag of the United States. I hate school, but just looking at it reminds me of my friends and the joyous moments I lived there.

I tossed the empty bowl on the floor of the car and stretched it back, grabbing my purse and Annie, I realized, had the hold back a laugh.

- What is it? - I asked, extending her purse.

- Nothing - She said opening the door – It's just that the new kid just looked over here and saw your ass.

- And that's very funny, isn't it? - I asked - Gee Annie! You should've poked me or something!

- I don't think he didn't like what he saw- she replied – He seems sullen, but when he saw the scene he smiled.

- Very funny, hahaha - I answered - Get out of here, GO!

I could not contain my smile as Annie out of the car, laughing. Tragic. I wonder now if someone tries to introduce myself to him. He'll probably point and laugh at my face. "Ah, Clove, the girl's ass!". There seems to me a good first impression.

I tied my hair in a loose bun before leaving the car. I frowned. The less people the better, but that rule did not seem to apply to school. Why the school had to go against all our principles?

Aware of my continuous scowl, I walked to school. Why people were so happy to wake up early and go to school? What is their mental issue?

I ignored everyone as I opened the door and entered the school. More people through the aisles. It seemed like a curse. Barely made it to school after break and I already need another one. This is tragic.

I walked among the people and, as if they already knew I hated them, they kept a safe distance from me. I sighed gratefully, which was not a good idea. The smell of warm milk flooded the hallways, and I do not like milk.

Yeah my dear, I do not like the world.

I went to my locker and opened it. It was exactly like I left it before the break: stacked books, torn and folded papers, and my stickers. I had stickers of rock bands, sitcoms, cartoons and hot actors – it's read Johnny Depp - I like all over my closet door.

- I'm getting close to my locker and my day gets worse – I hear the extremely sweet and cloying voice of a cheerleader.

I looked around and there she was. Glimmer insisted on not taking off that stupid cheerleader's outfit, but I think this equates to stupidity and her mental age. She was blond, so do not think it was so clever.

- So, Clove, how are you? - She said, a fake smile on her face- I see you did not forget to bring the darkness to us this year.

- I'd send you to fucking hell, but I'm better than that - I replied, slamming the locker- Now excuse me before I rip off your pretty hair.

She put her hands over her hair as protect it, horrified. A smirk spreads across my face as I placed my bag on my shoulder and turned my back to her. 1x0 for me.

I looked at my schedule and kept it in my pocket. Next stop, the chemistry class.

I came into the room and sat at the first table, resting my elbows on the marble counter. I did not pay much attention to the people around me, as they were the same idiot faces before the holidays, but they were too quiet.

I looked at the side where, like a ghost, Glimmer was leaning against the counter an sending what I think it was a seductive smile to the back of the room. I turned to see what it was, not very interested, but then my heart sank again. Tall, blond , bright eyes , frowning , sitting as far away from any living form , one of the Mellark was there.

He looked hopelessly to the whiteboard in the room but when I turned around, he stared back at me, the blue mixed with green eyes seemed to recognize me, and not because of the ass situation. He remembered me from the first time I had seen him.

- Okay class - the teacher entered the room, causing the girls stop drooling over him and the boys relax their shoulders - Today we have a new student, as we can see.

He pointed to the end of the room and everyone turned, but me. I was polite enough to know that staring isn't a nice thing.

- I want to explain some rules for him - The Hill teacher continued - And one is that we all sit on pairs here.  
Glimmer pushed the nerd beside her, leaving an empty place, but it did not convince the teache. He looked around the room and his gaze stopped on me .

- Why don't you sit with Miss Adams? - He said, pointing at me with his hand .

I looked around, almost forgetting that I was alone. Where the hell is Katniss? She was my pair, but it looked like she was skipping school with Gale .

- But what if Katniss being late, sir? - I replied hopefully.

- Then she stays out of my class - he replied, shrugging.

I took a deep breath and, when I looked around, he already put the stuff on the counter and sat on the chair beside me. His face looked angry, and I don't think he wants a conversation, and I did not protest to that. He seemed to be the antisocial type, I just shrugged while the teacher turned to the whiteboard and started writing.

As I reached the test tubes, Mellark took what we needed for class. Who knows if I had blown everything the afternoon was more interesting.

He did not talk much, like me. We just our own ingredients into containers. It was as if we did things in sync. And we will end the first, which meant we were already released. No sign of life from Kat.

I grabbed my stuff, put it in the bag and stood up, leaving the room with the Mellark behind me, still silent .

- Cato - He commented as he followed me through the corridors - My name is Cato Mellark.

I stopped. His voice was so beautiful and sexy. I turned and looked at his face. Same scowl, the difference was that the eyebrows were arched, as if he had been forced to introduce his self.

- Clove Adams - I replied.

He reached out to shake hands and I hesitantly followed the act.

- If we have to be partners know us - he said and I could swear he was using a pickup or my mind was hallucinating about what I wanted.

- Yeah, you might need when I find Katniss and strangling her - I said, turning and walking on the halls, this time without being followed.

The class was finally over and I was leaning against the car, waiting for some sign of Annie and Katniss. I was protected inside the car, the sun burn my skin until I flip a shrimp when Annie left school, accompanied by Katniss. Both were wearing their gym uniforms hair was pulled back in ponytails like horses, both eyes wide open and a big smile flooding their faces.

My schedule was different from theirs, the only class that matched was chemistry, but that was not important. Not when the two came into the car as if they were gay silly.

- What bit you guys? - I asked, staring as the two entered the backseat.

- A piece of bad road named Peeta Mellark, my dear - Katniss said with a dreamy look.

- He had a car waiting for him near the field and his brother is the hottest person EVER! - Annie said cheerfully, clapping.

I rolled my eyes. The constant need for them to have some boy to rub was deplorable.

- What about Gale, Kat? - I asked.

- Oh - she said, the smile fading - He kind of dumped me again.

- I hope you have been happy - I replied - I had to spend the whole morning in a totally boring and tedious class with the new kid.

- You lose, Kat - Annie said, turning to Katniss - is another Mellark and it seems the three are pieces that fell from heaven to bring us joy.

- Did you take his number? - Katniss asked turning to me.

- They didn't even exchange a word - Annie intruded.

- Hmm, interesting - Katniss said, smiling - So that means the side effect after Marvel has not left you, huh?

- Shut up, Katniss - I said, starting the car .

As much as I love those two, sometimes they have to shut the fuck up so I continue loving them.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any mistakes!See you on wednesday! ;)**


End file.
